From Ice Cream to a Kiss
by OX Wind
Summary: Berawal dari Baekhyun yang merengek minta dibelikan Ice Cream, seorang wanita asing yang mencium Chanyeol, dan berakhir dengan sebuah.. bisakah disebut ciuman? - ChanBaek fic/BL/Romance/lil'bit Fluff.


**From Ice Cream to A Kiss**

 **by OX Wind**

 **Main Cast & Pair : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (ChanBaek)**

 **Genre : Romance, lil'bit Fluff**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : All chara isn't mine, but the story is pure mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini sudah memasuki bulan Juli, yang itu berarti kita -uh, maksudku warga Korea- masih berada dalam masa pertengahan musim panas. Ya, musim panas. Tentunya kalian semua pasti tau kan apa yang paling enak dilakukan di musim panas seperti ini selain bertapa di kamar dengan suhu AC yang rendah atau berdiri di depan pintu kulkas yang terbuka lebar?

Jawabannya adalah : Makan ice cream.

Ice cream.

Ice tambah cream.

 **ICE CREAM.**

Selamat bagi kalian yang menjawab dengan benar. Kurasa hampir semua orang akan melakukan hal itu (membeli ice cream) ketika mereka harus atau sedang berada di luar ruangan dengan cuaca panas seperti ini, termasuk—

"Chanyeol! Ayo kita beli ice cream!"

—lelaki mungil yang baru saja berseru dengan riangnya ke arah kekasih tiangnya.

"Aku malas, B. Nanti kita suruh orang lain saja untuk membeli ya?" Chanyeol bersama wajah malasnya berusaha membujuk Baekhyun sekaligus menggeret pelan lelaki itu untuk masuk ke mobil.

"Aku tidak mau. Maunya sekarang." Yang lebih pendek sedikit meronta, mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Chanyeol, dan berhasil.

"Ayolah, B. Sekarang sangat panas, aku tidak tahan. Ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan menyalakan AC." Ujarnya sambil mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan tangan dan kembali mencoba meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu! Kau pulang saja! Sana sana! Aku akan membelinya sendiri!" Tangan kecilnya berbalik untuk mendorong punggung Chanyeol menjauh.

"Ehh? Mana bisa begitu, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu pergi sendiri. Lagipula kau bisa lihat kan, B. Antrian di kedai itu masih panjang sekali."

"Kalau begitu kau temani aku membelinya. Ya? Ya?" Mata sipitnya berkedip beberapa kali, memancarkan binar harapan layaknya seekor _puppy_ kecil yang dibuang oleh pemiliknya di pinggir jalan. _'Oh, kumohon jangan tatapan itu.'_ suara hati Chanyeol mulai menggema.

"Ngg, nanti saja ya, B." Masih saja berusaha untuk mengelak. Kedua matanya menatap ke segala arah dengan random, berusaha mengabaikan tatapan memelas itu.

Melihat gelagat kekasih tingginya yang sepertinya mulai goyah, Baekhyun menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya ke atas. _Kali ini harus berhasil!_

Jadi dengan kedua tangan yang ditangkupkan di bawah dagu dan mata yang tetap dikedip-kedipkan imut, Baekhyun mulai melancarkan aksinya. "Chanyeollie~" Plus suara yang sengaja dibuat mendayu-dayu, "Bbuing bbuing~" Dan diakhiri aegyo dengan bibir tipisnya yang dikerucutkan. Sempurna.

Sementara di sisi Chanyeol yang membawa matanya untuk menoleh kembali setelah namanya disebut hanya bisa menelan ludah berat, lalu mengulum masuk bibirnya hingga menjadi satu garis lurus. _'Oh, lihatlah betapa imutnya dia! Ya Tuhan, siapa yang bisa menolak tatapan itu? Urgh, begitu menggemaskan!'_ Chanyeol rasanya hampir menangis dalam hati. Mana tega lagi dia menolak permintaan dari kekasih manisnya ini?

"Uh, ba-baiklah. Kita akan membelinya sekarang." Ucapan itu sontak membuat Baekhyun bersorak senang dan langsung mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kecil di pipi Chanyeol.

"Yeyyy! Ayo, ayo!" Tangan Chanyeol ditarik menuju kedai ice cream di seberang jalan dari tempat mobil mereka diparkir.

Baekhyun memutuskan mengantri sendirian dan memaksa Chanyeol untuk menunggu di pintu depan toko saja. Di bawah langit terik, bermandikan panas matahari. Sungguh kekasih yang baik.

Beberapa kali dia mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari objek yang menarik sambil menunggu, namun nihil. Yang didapatinya hanyalah seorang pria berkumis tebal yang setengah menungging untuk memperbaiki letak pot tanaman, atau seorang lansia yang duduk sambil memangku anjing kecil.

 _Brukk!_

Tubuhnya sedikit oleng lantaran ditabrak seseorang secara tiba-tiba, tapi dia masih bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya sehingga tidak ikut terjatuh. Sadar bahwa wanita yang menabraknya jatuh terduduk di lantai, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya berniat membantu.

"Ah, maaf. Aku ceroboh sekali, tidak melihat sekitar." Si wanita itu menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya sebentar sebelum mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Bagai adegan di film romansa yang menggelikan, matanya membulat -berbinar- dramatis dengan backsound _mellow_ dan latar bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran —ingatkan dia kalau ini adalah musim panas, okay?—

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak masalah." Senyum dari Chanyeol semakin membuatnya lupa diri.

"Jadilah pangeranku." Tangan wanita itu meraih kedua tangan Chanyeol.

"Hah?"

"Ayo kita berpacaran." Ujarnya mantap.

"Hah?"

"Kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa sih. Aku sudah biasa ditolak kok. _Enjoy_ aja." Balasnya santai.

"Hah?" Dan Chanyeol merasa bodoh karena terus mengulang kata yang sama.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, tampan." Wanita itu mencium pipi Chanyeol yang mematung sekilas, kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum berlalu. Chanyeol masih tetap mematung—

"Akh! Sakit! Lepaskan! Kyaa!"

—ketika teriakan terdengar jelas di telinga lebarnya, membuatnya menoleh ke arah samping. Di sana ada Baekhyun yang sedang menjambak rambut wanita tadi, dengan sebelah tangan memegang ice cream. Sementara wanita itu terlihat kesusahan melepaskan tarikan kuat jari-jari Baekhyun. Astaga, itu lucu sekali! Bahkan bandonya sampai hampir jatuh menutupi matanya. Hahaha— uh-oh, sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk tertawa. Buru-buru dia menyelipkan tangannya dan sedikit menahan pinggang Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Kemari kau! Sialan, berani sekali mencium Chanyeolku. Akan kubuat kau botak! Aish!" Tubuh Baekhyun meronta dalam kungkungan tangannya, kedua kakinya ditendangkan ke udara. Si wanita itu bergegas melarikan diri sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Sudahlah, B. Tenangkan dirimu."

"Lepas! Ini juga salahmu, kenapa mau saja dicium olehnya?! Menyebalkan!" Baekhyun tetap memberontak kemudian berjalan menuju mobil mereka dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan dan membanting pintu mobil.

Chanyeol yang baru menyusul sedikit banyak merasa bersalah begitu melihat kekasih mungilnya yang hanya diam sambil memakan ice creamnya.

"Hey, kau marah?"

 _Pertanyaan bodoh, idiot!_ Baekhyun menusuk-nusukkan stick ice creamnya kasar.

"Marah ya? Aku minta maaf." Ucapnya dengan suara sememelas mungkin.

 _Dobbi jelek! Bodoh bodoh!_

"..."

"Kalau begitu cium aku." Chanyeol menunjuk pipinya. "Untuk menghilangkan bekasnya." _Modus terselubung_. Entah kenapa Baekhyun mau-mau saja menurut. Dia mendelik sekilas sebelum mengecup singkat ke arah yang ditunjuk. Lalu kembali diam. Ice creamnya sudah dihabiskannya dengan brutal tadi.

"Jangan mendekat!" Sentaknya kasar saat Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir tipis miliknya. "Aku masih marah."

"Ada ya marah tapi diberi tau dulu?" Kekehan kecil dengan suara husky yang khas membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun sedikit meremang. Ditambah jarak wajah mereka yang terbilang begitu dekat.

"Te-terserah." Nada suara yang gugup malah membuat Chanyeol mengulum senyum gemas dan menyeringai tipis. Dia lalu memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di sekitar wajah Baekhyun membuat si empunya kegelian.

"Yak! Hentikan. Chanyeol!" Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa luluh secepat ini, bahkan hanya dengan sebuah perlakuan kecil. Semua kekesalannya seolah menguap dan lenyap begitu saja.

Kedua tangan mungilnya berusaha menjauhkan Chanyeol, sayangnya tidak berhasil. Membuatnya tetap terkikik geli dengan Chanyeol yang tetap menciumi wajahnya. Kemudian mereka berpelukan sambil tertawa bersama di dalam mobil itu.

.

.

.

.

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Cuma sekedar fic pendek yang lahir(?) akibat kecewa karena MV "Lotto" gak jadi rilis malam ini. Padahal udah nunggu ampe entah berapa kali refresh di channel SMTown. Sorry kalo gak jelas atau aneh. Huhu~

.

.

 _ **Mind to review?**_


End file.
